To Live To Tell The Tale
by Marine-Girl311
Summary: Hope i do this right this is my first story. SG-1 are captured on a planet by anubus. Please R&R.
1. the tale begins

To Live To Tell The Tale Summary: SG-1 are captured on a planet by Anubus. Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything related to sg1 (yeah I wish) Rated: PG-13 for violence and some language Hope you enjoy my first fan fiction R&R please.  
  
It started out as a normal mission nice and quiet. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c where talking about hockey And about five feet behind them was Daniel and Sam. Sam was trying to help Daniel though the rocks, and hill. The Stargate was placed on a deep slope of a mountain. So they began climbing about an hour ago. That's when a staff blast Began to fire on Sam's and Daniel's sixes. Before Carter had the chance to react she was hit with a staff blast in the left Shoulder. She felt the burning sensation in her shoulder, and the smell of burnt flesh and clothes that smell that had left Her sick to her stomach, that's when her body lurched forward and hit the ground. Samantha Carter didn't lose consciousness Daniel saw her go down and ran to her dodging in and out of staff blast and got to her as fast as he could, when he got there he saw the smoke coming from the open wound in her shoulder. He half picked her up without a word and tried his best to carry her behind a rock. Daniel then tried to review the situation, by looking how close the jaffa where. Now this was a mistake because a blast nearly took off his head the first time he looked out, the second time he managed to see that they where about 50 years or so away and there was about 10 or 11 there he counted fast so he wasn't sure. He ducked down again; about ready to ask Sam how she was he was startled when a voice came over the radio. Colonel O'Neill:" Carter Daniel are you guys OK?" Daniel watched Sam with her good hand reach up to her radio. Carter:" Yes, sir where fine just a little pinned down at the moment." Daniel looked at her in amaze how could she say that when she was bleeding all over the place, her whole left upper side; blood. Sam and his eyes meet and he could read her mind, over the years that they had known each other they could communicate without words, Daniel could tell what she was thinking, Military Daniel would never understand. He could tell with her pleading eyes that she didn't want the Colonel to know that she was hurt because he might then come down here and that would just lead to more disaster. O'Neill:" alright we are pinned to, Carter toss a flash-bang then you and Daniel head for the tree line on your right, once you get there radio in and where fallow." Daniel:" alright." Daniel looked over in time to see Sam pulling out look-a-like grenade. Sam:" On three?" Daniel shook his head yes. Sam:" one..two... (She got into the sitting position.)..Three!" She tossed it and a second later there was a flash with a bang. They ran fast all the way to the tree line. And Sam radioed to Jack O'Neill to tell him that they where at the tree line they fallow and with a couple of tosses of the grenade and firing of weapons, all the jaffa where dead. 


	2. Just a little note

Hi sorry cause this is not a chapter. Its an authors note. please R&R on my story  
cause if you don't then i will not write anymore. please.... Any ways this author note is for   
my uploadings of this story (if i get more reviews) they will be about every thuesday and thursday. 


	3. Just an appitezer

Sorry guys that I haven't written in a while. But I've been So busy with school and all I haven't had the time. So I promise I will post more on Friday. And I will make it a long chapter. Oh so for those of you who are not already in suspense, here's a Little bit of what's to come. *if you don't like spoilers then don't Read beyond this point. S P O I L E R The darkness of the cave provided cover, but not much. Then the three Of them heard the foot steps coming closer. Then Sam heard Teal'cs Staff weapon open next to her. A light started to shine in her eyes. Jack:" Hey it's only me." Holding his hands up in surrender. Daniel Steps forward from behind Sam. Daniel:" Jack did you find anything?" Jack:" yeah maybe, which one of you is hurt?" then a small voice from Behind Daniel and Teal'c makes them turn around. Sam:" me sir." Jack:" (walking Over to her.) Dam it carter why didn't you say anything?" crouching down next to her Looking at her burnt wound. Sam:" I guess it slipped my mind."  
  
So what do you think that's just some of the next chapter I promise up by Friday. 


	4. Yes a real chapter

Yes! Finally a new chapter. Please R and R. I'm trying my best. Disclaimers: I don't own the show So don't try to make it look like I do. Enjoy!!!!  
  
After the last Jaffa had hit the ground, it didn't take long for them to find refuge in a cave. Teal'c heads Out to cover their tracks. They rest a little bit. When Teal'c comes back O'Neill goes to the front of the cave to check and see if any Jaffa are left. He did see some looking at the bodies of their fallen comrades. The darkness of the cave provided cover, but not much. Then the three of them heard the foot steps coming closer. Then Sam heard Teal'cs staff weapon open next to her. A light started to shine in her eyes. Jack:" Hey it's only me." Holding his hands up in surrender. Daniel Steps forward from behind Sam. Daniel:" Jack did you find anything?" Jack:" yeah maybe, which one of you is hurt?" then a small voice from behind Daniel and Teal'c makes them turn around. Sam:" me sir." Jack:" (walking over to her.) Dam it carter why didn't you say anything?" crouching down next to her looking at her burnt wound. Sam:" I guess it slipped my mind." In all the years she has known Jack O'Neill he has never given her the look he was giving her now. The look of disbeliefs and sadness combined. Jack:" Daniel had me your med kit." He then reached for Daniels med kit that he held out to him. O'Neill carefully Opened it and took out the antiseptic and some gauze. She hissed as he placed the antiseptic and then used the gauze. She didn't know that he knew how to use either. But she figured that all the times that they where hurt that He had finally learned something. Jack:" Teal'c go and see where they are and if they have found our position." Teal'c bows and heads out. Daniel:" So uh Jack what are we going to do know?" Jack:" well I was hoping to get out of here Daniel." Daniel smiles inside, leave it to Jack to be sarcastic and lighten the mood. Sam:" uh, sir don't You think that we should be getting out of here, I mean even with the Jaffa out their, we still are not safe here." Daniel:" She's right jack." Jack just nods and he helps carter up as they head out. They meet Teal'c coming back in though the cave. When their out Jack asks Teal'c about the position of the Jaffa. And he states that they are a ways behind. O'Neill:" that's good; carter do you think that you can make it till we can double back past the Jaffa and to the stargate?" Sam:" It sounds like a lot sir but I'm sure that I can make it." And once again they head off into the unknown. ***Yes, Yes, Yes I got a chapter done. HEHEHEHAHA. Sorry just a little over-reaction there. So hope you like Please read and review. Even though it wasn't as long as I hoped I took a look at your reviews and hope that I have Made it a better read this chapter. 


End file.
